The Mishima Household Anniversary Forgotten
by DForce
Summary: It's Kazuya and Jun's Anniversary, but Kazuya forgot it, what happens next?


The Mishima Household-Anniversary Forgotten

Summary: It's Kazuya and Jun's wedding Anniversary, but Kazuya forgot about it, what happens next?

Disclaimer: I don't own jack in this thing man, help a brothaa out!

* * *

Jun: Kids! Get down here now!

Jin: Uh oh. I know that voice.

Asuka: What voice?

Jin: You'll see.

Jun: This house is a mess! It's time for you two to start being more responsible, so no butler, no friends over, get to cleaning!

Asuka: But the house isn't dirty.

Jin: (whispers) bad move.

Jun: Are you blind! You guys live like pigs! I bet you get it from your father!

Asuka: Mom calm down.

Jin: Oh no!

Jun: Calm down? CALM DOWN!!!!!

Asuka: Ok, we'll clean up but can I at least get a minute?

Jin: A minute? Are you crazy?

Jun: A minute? A minute? Did I ask for a minute when I was trying to keep Ogre away from you two?

Jin: I didn't say nothing that was her who was…..

Jun: Did I ask for a minute when I was pushing you two out of me?

Jin: Well you kinda had no choice but…..

Jun: Did I ask for a minute when you two annoy the h…….I'm…..I'm sorry kids, I'm just a little upset.

Jin: We figured that part out by ourselves.

Asuka elbowed Jin.

Jin: Ow, sorry.

Asuka: What happened?

Kazuya: Morning everyone.

Jun: That!

Kazuya: Huh? What's wrong?

Jun: Forget it.

Jun walked back into her room.

Kazuya: What was that about?

Asuka: I don't know, she got mad at us, and then calmed down, and then saw you, and then got mad again.

Jin: Wait, she took it out on us because she was mad at Dad, that means.

Asuka: Dad! Do you know what today is?

Kazuya: Friday?

Jin: No.

Kazuya: Hmmm, your birthday?

Asuka: No!

Kazuya: What's left?

Jin/Asuka: YOUR WEDDING ANNIVERSARY!!!!

Kazuya: O_O………Why didn't you idiots tell me SOONER!!??!?

Jin: Your welcome.

Kazuya: I don't have time for that Jin, I got a whole lot of making up to do!

Jun walks out with a coat and scarf heading for the door.

Kazuya: Jun! Where are you going?

Jun: Out! Like you would care, you cant even remember your anniversary.

Kazuya: Jun I'm sorry I…..

Jun: Save it! I have to go, bye.

Jun opened the door and saw Hwoarang on his left knee with flowers in hand.

Jun: Move it!

Hwoarang got up from the ground and entered the house.

Hwoarang: What's wrong with her?

Asuka: Him!

Pointing to Kazuya.

Hwoarang: What happened?

Jin: Forgot the anniversary.

Hwoarang: Oh that's bad.

Asuka: Umm, are those flowers for me?

Hwoarang: Yes! Yes they are.

Asuka: Oh, Thank you.

Hwoarang: So are we back together?

Asuka: No!

Hwoarang: What? But you took the flowers!

Asuka: That doesn't mean anything.

Hwoarang: But…..

Jin: Just let it go man.

Asuka: Dad do you think that Mom will come back?

Kazuya: Of course she will.

Jin: She sure looked mad…..Angry……Furious! All at the same time!

Kazuya: Look kids, your Mom will be back, trust me on this.

(3 days later)

Kazuya: I cant believe she isn't back yet!

Jin: Where could she be?

Asuka: Well she could be at Ms. Chang's house, or she could be at auntie Unknown's house, or she could be at Uncle's dojo.

Jin: Very true.

Kazuya: Come on, let's go!

Jin: Where?

Kazuya: To look for your mother.

Jin/Asuka: Again?

* * *

It's time for the new segment "What Jin Saw" the part of the fanfic where Jin summarize what happens next, now your host, Jin Kazama.

Jin: Thank you, now let's begin, before we left we ran into Hwoarang, he wanted to come along so we said he could as long as he was away from Asuka, he agreed and we went on. First, we went to Ms. Chang's house, but got creeped out once we saw every animal in her house all at once, she said that Mom didn't come here so we left. Then we went to auntie Unknown's house, she said that Mom left after their sparring session because she got annoyed. So then we went to our Uncle's dojo, but when he saw Dad he went insane, they fought, we watched, then he fought me, I won, and then we left. So now we're in this bar that Dad wanted to stop in, and to our surprise, Mom was there.

Kazuya: Jun, what are you doing here?

Jun: Staying away from you.

Lei: They ran out of hot chocolate so I got….Kazuya?

Kazuya: Lei? You're here with Lei?

Jun: He's my old partner, we was catching up with each other.

Lei: So this isn't a date?

Kazuya: DATE!?!?!?

Jun: NO!!!

Lei: Oh! Then I guess I should be going.

Kazuya: You think?

Lei left the bar quickly.

Kazuya: Could you kids give us a minute?

(In unison)

Jin: Well I got a phone call to make anyway.

Asuka: I haven't Lei in awhile.

Hwoarang: Are you sure you wanna leave me with your daughter?

(Out of unison)

Kazuya: Jun, I'm sorry I forgot about our anniversary.

Jun: Kazuya, it was our first year, how could you forget?

Kazuya: I don't know, maybe the pressures of being a father and a husband got to me and…..

Jun: Kazuya, just Stop bei…..

Jun was cut off by Jin, Asuka, and Hwoarang on the karaoke platform singing songs to go with the moment.

Jin/Asuka/Hwoarang: Stop! In the name of Love, before you break my heart.

Jun: I was going to say stop being so prideful, that's one of the reasons I cant come back with you.

Asuka: Reunited.

Jin/Asuka/Hwoarang: And it feels so good. (Jin: Goin' kiss him Jun baby) Reunited cause we understood.

Kazuya: Jun I need you to come back with me, these past three days I can't get you out of my head, I just can't stop….

Hwoarang: He just can't stop loving you.

Jin/Asuka/Hwoarang: And if he stops, (Jin: Ohh) then tell us just what will we do? He just can't stop loving you.

Kazuya: Guys, really? I was going to say I just can't stop thinking of you, I'm really worried about you, I'm starting to see you everywhere and……

Jin/Asuka/Hwoarang: I see her face everywhere I go, on the street, and even at the picture show, have you seen her? Tell me have you seen her?

Kazuya: I hear your voice telling me things.

Jin/Asuka/Hwoarang: Oh I hear her voice as the cold winds blow, and the sweet, music on my radio, have you seen her? Tell me have you seen her?

Jun: Well I have a question for you Kazuya…..

Jin jumps on the table.

Jin: WHHYYY OH WHY did you have to leave and go away?

Hwoarang takes the microphone away from Jin and walks up to Asuka.

Hwoarang: Oh-oh-oh, I've been used to having someone to lean on but I'm lost.

Asuka: Get away from me.

Jin: Give me the mic.

Hwoarang: Baby I'm LOST!!!!!

Jin puts Hwoarang in a sleeper hold and Asuka snatches the microphone out of Hwoarang's hand.

Jun: The question was did you think this was going to be easy? Being a parent and being a husband?

Kazuya: Well no, but I never thought it would be so hard.

Jun: Kazuya if I come back you have to promise to be more committed.

Kazuya: Well…..

Jin: Kazuya you and I must make a pack, you must bring our mother back.

Jin/Asuka/Hwoarang: Where there is love, you'll be there.

Hwoarang: JUST LOOK OVER YOUR SHOULDERS KAZUYA!!!!

Kazuya: KIDS!!!! JUST…..

Asuka: BEAT IT!!!

Jin/Hwoarang: Beat it!

Asuka: BEAT IT!!!

Jin/Hwoarang: Beat it!

Jin/Asuka/Hwoarang: No one wants to be defeat it! (Jin: Oh No!) Show them how funky (Hwoarang: Hehe.) strong is your fight (Hwoarang: Heeeeheheee.) it doesn't matter who's wrong or right!

Kazuya: Alright! Jun, I promise I'll be more committed to being a husband and a father.

Jun: Thank you.

Kazuya: Ok, Now let's go home.

Jin: Alright.

Hwoarang: Cool

* * *

The song list.

Stop in the name of love- The Supremes

Reunited- Peaches & Herb

I just can't stop loving you- Michael Jackson

Have you seen her- Chi-Lites

I'll be there- Jackson 5

Beat it- Michael Jackson


End file.
